galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce
Power Rangers Super Megaforce will air on Nickelodeon during 2014. The show will be based on Super Sentai: Gokaiger. On September 2012, Saban registered the name Ultra Megaforce, which could become the official title of the series, however it was proven untrue as the Ultra Megaforce name was the Mega Rangers' enhancement modes. Rangers 'Rangers' prsm-red.jpg|Troy Burrows 2 prsm-pink.jpg|Emma Goodall 2 prsm-green.jpg| Jake Holling 2 prsm-yellow.jpg| Gia Moran 2 prsm-blue.jpg| Noah Carver 2 Prsm-rg-silver.jpg| Orion prsm-silver-gold mode.jpg| Orion Rangers Season Super Megaforce 21 Legends The Ranger Legends are a team of veteran Rangers who team up with the Mega Rangers to defeat the villains. They are slated to appear in the series finale of Super Megaforce, "Legendary Battle". *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver / Green Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Selwyn Ward as Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson / Blue Space Ranger (Power Rangers Space) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan / Pink Space Ranger (Power Rangers Space) *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett / Red Galaxy Ranger (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson / Green Galaxy Ranger (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Melody Perkins as Karone / Pink Galaxy Ranger (2) (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson / Red Lightspeed Ranger (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell / Pink Lightspeed Ranger ( Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Jason Faunt as Wesley "Wes" Collins / Red Time Force Ranger (Power Rangers Time Force) *Brittany Pirtle as Emily / Yellow Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai ''/ Power Rangers ''Super Samurai) *Hector David Jr. as Mike / Green Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai ''/ Power Rangers ''Super Samurai) Villains *Stephen Butterworth as Prince Vekar (voice) *Rebecca Parr as Levira (voice) *John Leigh as Damaras (voice) *Mark Wright as Argus (voice) *X Borgs *Bruisers *Andrew Laing as The Messenger (voice) Allies *Geoffrey Dolan as Gosei (voice) *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou (voice) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes Episodes *1. Super Megaforce *2. Earth Fights Back *3. Blue Saber Saga *4. A Lion's Alliance *5. Samurai Surprise *6. Spirit of the Tiger *7. Silver Lining, Part 1 *8. Silver Lining, Part 2 *9. Power of Six *10. The Perfect Storm *11. Love is in the Air *12. United as One *13. The Grass is Always Greener or Bluer *14. In the Driver's Seat *15. All Hail Prince Vekar *16. *17. *18. *19. *20. Legendary Battle Possible Up Coming Rangers forms 16FemaleTigerRanger.jpg|Yellow Power Ranger (skirted) SkirtlessPinkRanger.jpg|Pink Power Ranger (male) 17FemaleKirinRanger.PNG|Yellow Orion Thunder Ranger (skirted) 17FemaleShishiranger.jpg|Green Orion Thunder Ranger (female) 18FemaleNinjaYellow.PNG|Yellow Aquitar Ranger (female) 18FemaleNinjaBlack.png|Black Aquitar Ranger (female) 21FemaleMegaSilver.PNG|Silver Space Ranger (female) RedGalaxyRangerFemale.png|Red Galaxy Ranger (female) GalaxyYellow.jpg|Yellow Galaxy Ranger (skirted) 23FemaleGoYellow.png|Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger (skirted) Femtimeyellow.png|Yellow Time Force Ranger (skirted) 25FemaleYellowEagle.jpg|Yellow Eagle Ranger (skirted) 26FemaleHurricaneYellow.jpg|Yellow Wind Ranger (female) MaleHurricaneBlue.jpg|Blue Wind Ranger (male) 26FemaleKuwagaranger.jpg|Navy Thunder Ranger (female) 27FemaleAbareKiller.PNG|White Dino Thunder Ranger (female) 29FemaleMagiRed.png|Red Mystic Ranger (female) Male_MagiBlue.PNG|Blue Mystic Ranger (male) 29FemaleMagiYellow.jpg|Yellow Mystic Ranger (female) Female_Zubaan.jpg|Sentinel Knight (female) 31FemaleGekiRed.png|Red Jungle Ranger (female) 31FemaleGekiChopper.png|White Rhino Ranger (female) 32FemaleGo-onRed.jpg|Ranger Red (female) 32FemaleGo-onBlack.png|Ranger Black (female) KSG-MaleGoonsilver.jpg|Ranger Silver (male) KSG-Go-OnWings.jpg|Ranger Gold/Silver KSG-GokaiRed-Silver_Hybrid.jpg|Red-Silver Super Megaforce Ranger Gokai-christmas.jpg|Christmas Ranger Trivia *There will not be any Ranger Keys created for the Phantom Ranger, the Titanium Ranger, the Nova Ranger and the Spirit Rangers, however the Titanium Ranger will appear in the show, as confirmed by set pictures showing the Ranger battling alongside with several Rangers for the Mega War footage, making the only Ranger to take part with other Rangers in Mega War without a Ranger Key. *It is not yet confirmed if the Extra Rangers and the Ranger-like allies (excluding the Magna Defender) will appear in Mega War footage.